Recently, an ultrasonograph has drawn attention as, for example, an instrument for determining a carotid condition, and has been know as being configured as described below.
For example, a conventional ultrasonograph comprises a probe, a controller connected to the probe, and a display connected to the controller. In the conventional ultrasonograph, a detected image of a target object (carotid artery) detected by the probe is displayed on the display (for example, see Non Patent Literature 1).
With the conventional ultrasonograph, however, it has been difficult for a person who is not a fully trained expert to take accurate measurements in determining a condition of a target object, or a carotid artery.
In this respect, when the conventional ultrasonograph is used to determine a carotid condition, the probe must be applied to a position bisecting a carotid artery longitudinally along the center line. However, different individuals have different locations and shapes of carotid arteries and the carotid arteries are not visible from the surface of the body.
Therefore, only a fully trained expert has been able to apply the probe accurately to a position bisecting a carotid artery longitudinally along the center line, and as a result, it has been difficult to take accurate measurements.